It's Always You
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Esta a la deriva en aquella nave, pensando en ella. Imaginando un futuro imposible junto a la mujer de su vida. Ligeros spoilers de IW.


**_"—Más despacio, te lo explicaré._**

 ** _—Estas divagando._**

 ** _–No, no lo estoy._**

 ** _–Si, si lo estás, no entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar Tony._**

 ** _–Mira, estas soñando y en él tienes que orinar._**

 ** _—Mjm._**

 ** _—Bueno, y tu dices: 'Dios, no hay baño. ¿Que haré? Alguien me esta mirando, me orinaré'_**

 ** _—Y entonces despiertas y realmente tienes que orinar._**

 ** _—Si._**

 ** _—Si._**

 ** _—Bueno._**

 ** _—Todos sueñan eso Tony."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Esta en aquella nave, pensando en todo lo que había podido ser y ahora jamás será. Piensa en Pepper, su querida y amada Pepper, imagina un futuro donde puede estar junto a ella sin ningún problema, imagina un futuro donde puede permitirse tener una familia con ella. Donde puede permitirse criar al hijo que ella tan fuertemente a tratado de esconder, un niño con apenas unas semanas de gestación del que Pepper aún no le dice nada y del que sin embargo, conoce su existencia.

Imagina un mundo donde jamás se pone la armadura, donde tan solo se cuenta de cuan extraordinaria es Pepper y se trata de reformar. Imagina un mundo donde nada de toda la mierda que está pasando sucede, un mundo donde puede ser feliz.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"—Si, es lo que trato de decir. Hablando de eso, anoche soñé que teníamos un hijo. Fue tan real. Lo llamamos como a ti tío excéntrico, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ... ¡Morgan!_**

 ** _—Y entonces te despertaste..._**

 ** _–Claro._**

 ** _– ...y creíste que estábamos..._**

 ** _–Embarazados._**

 ** _—Si._**

 ** _—¿Si?_**

 ** _—No_**

 ** _—Lo soñé, Pepps. Fue tan real."_**

Piensa, mientras mira el casco de la armadura que tantos problemas le ha causado, en un futuro donde su hijo este tan sólo con Pepper y pregunte por el, su padre, espera que ella le cuente las pocas cosas buenas que hizo, espera que ella le cuente que su padre fue un gran inventor.

Espera que su hijo llegue a vivir en un mundo en paz, un mundo que no necesite superheroes.

Mientras mira los controles de aquella nave inservible ya, desea con todas sus fuerzas que el futuro sea mejor de lo que parece.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"—Si quisieras un hijo, no hubieras hecho esto._**

 ** _—Celebró que lo menciones, porque no es nada. Es un alojamiento de nanopartículas._**

 ** _—Eso no te ayuda._**

 ** _—No, es desmontable._**

 ** _—No lo necesitas, Tony._**

 ** _—Lo sé, me operaron. Tan solo trato de protegernos y a nuestros futuros hijos, es todo. Por si hay un monstruo en el ropero. En lugar de, ya sabes..._**

 ** _—Camisas."_**

Quiere creer que los monstruos se terminaron. Que después de Thanos ya nada peor puede venir, quiere convencerse con todas sus fuerzas que la locura de esas semanas valdrá la pena, que el universo es un lugar seguro al fin si la amenaza del Titan Loco.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"—Me conoces tan bien, terminas todas mis frases._**

 ** _— Por Dios. Deberías tener camisas en el ropero._**

 ** _—Si, no deberías haber más sorpresas. Hoy iremos a cenar, presumirás tu anillo y no deberíamos tener más sorpresas. Debería prometerlo._**

 ** _—Sí, deberías._**

 ** _—Lo haré, lo prometeré._**

 ** _—Gracias."_**

—Lo siento señorita Potts. Lo siento tanto.

Se disculpa al aire mientras trata de mantener sus ojos abiertos un segundo más, vuelve a mirar el casco y piensa en Pepper otra vez, piensa en sus lindos ojos, la forma de su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa, piensa en ella por última ocasión antes de caer en el vacío que supone la inconsciencia.

¿Acaso que mejor forma de morir había que pensando en ella? ¿Que mejor manera de irse, si no era dedicando sus últimos pensamientos a la mujer de su vida?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«—¿Está encendido? Hola señorita Potts. Si encuentras esta grabación, no te sientas mal por mi. Parte del viaje es su final. Solo para que conste, estar a la deriva en medio del espacio sin oportunidades de rescate es más divertido de lo que parece. La comida y el agua se terminaron hace cuatro días. El oxígeno se agotará mañana por la mañana. Y eso será todo. Cuando me quede dormido, soñaré contigo. Siempre se trato de ti.»**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Para serles sincera, esto salió porque leí que los hermanos Russo dijeron algo parecido a esto acerca del sueño de Tony:_

 _'los sueños no son siempre lo que creemos' y luego salió un rumor acerca de que la actriz que interpreta a Hannah Baker en 13RW estaría interpretando a la hija de Tony. Además, es casi seguro que Tony morirá en esta película, así que, ¿feliz enero?_


End file.
